ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural philosopher in new energy) Σεπτέμβριος 30 του 2016 Όταν το 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων με ενέργεια hν, με μάζα m = hν/c2, και με στροφορμή S = h/2π =1,054572 /1034 J sec τους τόνισα ότι αυτή η πολύ μικρή και αδιαίρετη ποσότητα της φύσης δικαίωσε την ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου (470-400 π.Χ.), ενώ παράλληλα και η μάζα του φωτονίου ταυτίζεται με τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός που δίδασκε ο Δημόκριτος δικαιώνοντας έτσι και την αφθαρσία της ύλης όπως αυτός τη δίδασκε για τα άφθαρτα και αιώνια άτομα που με τη σύνθεσή τους δίνουν τη γέννηση των φυσικών σωμάτων, ενώ με την αποσύνθεσή τους προκαλούν τη φθορά και τον θάνατο των όντων. Στη διπλανή εικόνα φαίνεται ο δίσκος του φιλοσόφου, όπως ακριβώς μου προσφέρθηκε ως βραβείο στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993, από τους οργανωτές του συνεδρίου Μ. Barone και F. Selleri, επειδή τα διπολικά φωτόνια δικαιώνουν το Δημόκριτο και απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν. Πραγματικά ο αρχαίος Έλληνας ατομικός φιλόσοφος, Ο Δημόκριτος, εξέφρασε αρνητική στάση απέναντι στη φιλοσοφία του Ελεάτη Ζήνωνα για την “ Επ΄άπειρον τομήν”, αφού τελικά βεβαιώθηκε ότι από τη μια μεριά υπάρχει το κενό που κάνει δυνατή τη διαίρεση των σωμάτων και από την άλλη τα έσχατα κομμάτια της ύλης που δεν επιδέχονται παραπέρα τομές και παραμένουν άτμητα “άτομα”. Σε αυτή την κατηγορία των άτμητων κομματιών μπορεί να καταταχθεί και η σωματιδιακή φύση του διπολικού φωτονίου, αφού ύστερα από τα πειράματα περί της αφθαρσίας της ύλης του Lavoisier (1789) επιβεβαίωσε το Γερμανό χημικό Lother Meyer o οποίος το 1872 πρότεινε ότι οι ανακατανομές των ατόμων κατά τη διάρκεια των χημικών αντιδράσεων συνοδεύονται από την απορρόφηση και εκπομπή των σωματιδίων του φωτός. Αυτό το γεγονός το ενισχύει και η μελέτη του Νεύτωνα (1704) σύμφωνα με την οποία τα σωματίδια του φωτός έχουν βαρυτικές ιδιότητες που τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το1801 . Έτσι τόσο τα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα όσο και τα διπολικά φωτόνια ήρθαν να δικαιώσουν την αφθαρσία της ύλης που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι, σε αντίθεση με τον Αϊνστάιν ο οποίος στην ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου (1905) δέχθηκε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Κατά συνέπεια και κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο δεν μετατρέπεται η μάζα τους σε ενέργεια hν όπως πρότεινε ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη σχετικότητα παραβιάζοντας έτσι τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. ( EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Αντίθετα, σύμφωνα με αυτούς τους δυο νόμους η ενέργεια ΔΕ από την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων των δυο σωματιδίων μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν των φωτονίων, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ =ΔΕ/c2 που καλύπτει τη μάζα των δυο σωματιδίων μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 των διπολικών φωτονίων. Τέτοιες λοιπόν γόνιμες αναστατώσεις που προκάλεσε η αποκάλυψη της σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός καθώς δικαίωνε το Δημόκριτο ήταν η αιτία να μου προσφερθεί ως έπαθλο ο δίσκος με το φιλόσοφο Δημόκριτο. (Image disc jpg - Kaliambos). Ωστόσο όταν μετά από 10 χρόνια δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου " Nuclear structure..electromagnetism" (2003) και την ανακάλυψη της δομής των πυρήνων την παρουσίασα στο Ε.Κ.Ε.Φ.Ε. «Δημόκριτος» (12th symposium of the Hellenic nuclear physics society) αποδεικνύοντας ότι τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο περιέχουν μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων, όπου η αλληλεπίδρασή τους μας αποκαλύπτει την ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη μέσω της εφαρμογής των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού η αντίδραση κυρίως των ηλικιωμένων πυρηνικών φυσικών ήταν πολύ μεγάλη. Μάλιστα αυτή η αντίδραση φάνηκε ακόμη πιο μεγάλη όταν τους απέδειξα ότι και το έλλειμμα μάζας στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα δικαιώνει την ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου και απορρίπτει τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν. Επιπλέον και τα Up και Down quarks που ανακάλυψαν οι φυσικοί Gell-Mann και Zweig καθώς με οδήγησαν στην αποκάλυψη της νέας δομής του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons δικαιώνουν το Δημόκριτο και απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν , αφού η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου στη βήτα διάσπαση ΔΜ = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = neutron - proton = (ddd)- (dud) = mass of 2.53 electrons Σύμφωνα με την ατομική φιλοσοφία η ύλη ως μάζα είναι αγέννητη και άφθαρτη. Αυτή ήταν μια φιλοσοφική θέση που είχε την καταγωγή της στο φιλοσοφικό επιχείρημα του Ηράκλειτου (540-480 π.Χ.) « Ην αεί και έστιν και έσται». Έτσι με βάση τη μάζα της σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός που δίδασκε ο Δημόκριτος και όχι τα κβάντα πεδίων (χωρίς μάζα) του Αϊνστάιν το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 που προέρχεται από την αλληλεπίδραση των κατανομών φορτίων του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου, ενώ η ενέργεια ΔΕ της παραπάνω αλληλεπίδρασης μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν των φωτονίων, σε συμφωνία με το νόμο της ενέργειας και μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) : ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 που απορρίπτει τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα. (INVALID REST ENERGY). Δηλαδή η θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας συνετέλεσε στην αναχαίτιση της πυρηνικής φυσικής, διότι με την υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια ή της ενέργειας σε μάζα παραβιάζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας. Με βάση λοιπόν τους δυο νόμους της αφθαρσίας της ενέργειας και της μάζας το αρχέγονο σύμπαν (our early universe) είχε ακριβώς την ίδια μάζα που έχει και σήμερα, αφού η ενέργεια δεν μετατρέπεται σε μάζα. (Energy does not turn to mass). Κατά συνέπεια το λεγόμενο σωματίδιο του θεού που τάχα εντοπίστηκε στο CERN (confusing CERN results and ideas) κρίνεται ως περιττό, αφού δεν μπορούν κάποια υποθετικά σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα να μετατραπούν σε σωματίδια με μάζα, διότι έτσι καταργείται ο νόμος της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που τον είχε προβλέψει ο Δημόκριτος. ( Invalidity of Higgs boson). Το αρχέγονο λοιπόν σύμπαν θα πρέπει να αποτελούνταν από τις αρχέγονες τριάδες των κουάρκ (dud) όπου έλλειπαν οι μαγνητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της μεγάλης θερμοκρασίας που δεν ευνοούσε τον προσανατολισμό των σπιν. Βέβαια στο άκουσμα αυτής της αναβίωσης των νόμων της φύσης που δικαιώνει το Δημόκριτο και απορρίπτει τον Αϊνστάιν μαζί με τις συναφείς κοσμολογικές θεωρίες, επειδή η επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας ήταν πολύ μεγάλη, κάποιοι ηλικιωμένοι πυρηνικοί φυσικοί εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα του συνεδρίου, παρότι αυτό το κέντρο των πυρηνικών ερευνών έχει το όνομα του μεγάλου φιλοσόφου, του Δημόκριτου. Βέβαια η πλειοψηφία των πυρηνικών φυσικών σίγουρα ενθουσιάστηκε από την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης για την ερμηνεία των πυρηνικών φαινομένων και γι αυτό η παρουσίαση της εργασίας είχε αίσιο τέλος με πολλά χειροκροτήματα, και αφού την επόμενη χρονιά (2003) η εργασία δημοσιεύτηκε και στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό «Ινδικές Δημοσιεύσεις Θεωρητικής Φυσικής». Πάντως αν καταφύγει κάποιος στο διαδίκτυο και θελήσει να μάθει για τις λεπτομέρειες αναφορικά με τη ζωή και το έργο του Δημόκριτο θα πρέπει να πληκτρολογήσει το θέμα « Δημόκριτος-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ». Εκεί αξίζει να διαβάσει και το απόσπασμα από τον Σιμπλίκιο (Περί οὐρανοῦ 242,18 (DK 67a 14)): “Αυτοί (δηλαδή ο Λεύκιππος, ο Δημόκριτος και ο Επίκουρος) έλεγαν, ότι οι πρώτες αρχές των όντων είναι άπειρες στο πλήθος και πίστευαν, ότι είναι άτομες και αδιαίρετες και απαθείς, επειδή είναι συμπαγείς καθώς επίσης και ότι δεν έχουν καθόλου κενό μέσα τους. Γιατί η διαίρεση οφείλεται στο κενό που υπάρχει στα σώματα... Από τα παραπάνω καταλήγουμε, στο ότι πραγματικό θεωρείται αυτό που είναι σωματικό ή στερεό και εξισώνεται με το πλήρες, αποκλείοντας έτσι το κενό ή τα οποιαδήποτε μεσοδιαστήματα. Έτσι στο πραγματικό Ὄν του Παρμενίδη αντιπαρατίθεται το άτομο και το κενό, δηλαδή αυτό που είναι πλήρες και στερεό πρέπει να είναι αδιαίρετο ή με άλλα λόγια ένα άτομο (ΕΤΥΜ. αρχ. ἀ (στερ.) + τέμνω). Τα άτομα δεν γίνονται αισθητά από τον άνθρωπο, δεν είναι ορατά, γιατί είναι πολύ μικρά. Είναι αιώνια, αναλλοίωτα και άφθαρτα. Είναι άπειρα στο πλήθος και το σχήμα και διασκορπισμένα στο άπειρο κενό, επομένως οι ιδιότητες στις οποίες διαφέρουν ανάμεσά τους είναι το σχήμα και τη διάταξη. Έτσι, όλες οι ποιοτικές διαφορές στα αντικείμενα εξαρτώνται μόνο από ποσοτικές διαφορές και διαφορές θέσης και διάταξης.” Ωστόσο για την πιο λεπτομερή κατανόηση της ατομικής φιλοσοφίας πολύ χρήσιμο και κατανοητό είναι το μεταφρασμένο βιβλίο του Bertrand Russel με τίτλο ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΔΥΤΙΚΗΣ ΦΙΛΟΣΟΦΙΑΣ. Εκεί από το κεφάλαιο «Οι ατομιστές» αντλούμε τα παρακάτω στοιχεία. Ο Λεύκιππος και ο Δημόκριτος οδηγήθηκαν στον ατομικισμό από την προσπάθειά τους να επιτύχουν κάποιο συμβιβασμό μεταξύ μονισμού και πολυαρχίας και η άποψή τους είχε καταπληκτική ομοιότητα με τα αποτελέσματα της σύγχρονης φυσικής, Πίστευαν ότι τα πάντα αποτελούνται από άτομα τα οποία από τη φυσική πλευρά και όχι γεωμετρική είναι άτμητα (αδιαίρετα), ότι μεταξύ των ατόμων υπάρχει κενό διάστημα και ότι είναι ακατάλυτα με συνεχή κίνηση. Συνήθιζαν στην αρχαιότητα να κατηγορούν τους ατομιστές ότι απέδιδαν τα πάντα στην τύχη. Αντίθετα ήταν αυστηρά ντετερμινιστές, αφού πίστευαν ότι τα πάντα συμβαίνουν σύμφωνα με τους νόμους της φύσης. Ο Δημόκριτος αρνιόταν ρητά ότι μπορούσε οτιδήποτε να συμβεί στην τύχη. Οι ατομιστές σε αντίθεση προς το Σωκράτη, τον Πλάτωνα, και τον Αριστοτέλη, προσπάθησαν να εξηγήσουν τον κόσμο χωρίς να εισαγάγουν την έννοια της σκοπιμότητας ή του τελικού αιτίου, αφού τα άτομα της ύλης είναι άναρχα και αιώνια. Αντίθετα η έννοια της σκοπιμότητας οδήγησε την επιστήμη σε αδιέξοδο, αφού αυτή κατέληξε σε ένα Δημιουργό οποίος κρίθηκε ως άναρχος, ενώ θα μπορούσε κάποιος να υποθέσει ότι και ο Δημιουργός θα μπορούσε να πλαστεί από κάποιον Υπερ-δημιουργό. Λόγου χάρη όταν ήμουν 5 ετών ένα τέτοιο δίλημμα προκάλεσα στον πατέρα μου τον ιερέα ο οποίος μια νύχτα μου έδειξε τα αστέρια στον ξάστερο ουρανό λέγοντας ότι τα έφτιαξε ο Θεός, ενώ η παιδική και αθώα απάντησή μου ήταν: “Και το Θεό ποιος τον έφτιαξε”. Με άλλα λόγια τα αστέρια μοιάζουν με τα πέτρινα σπίτια ενός χωριού που τα έφτιαξε ένας μάστορας (Δημιουργός) και μετά από ένα καταστρεπτικό σεισμό έγιναν ερείπια από όπου ένας δεύτερος μάστορας έφτιαξε καινούργια σπίτια χρησιμοποιώντας το ίδιο πέτρινο υλικό των ερειπίων. Κατά συνέπεια σύμφωνα με την ατομική φιλοσοφία η αιωνιότητα ως ιδέα του κόσμου δεν οφείλεται ούτε στα φθαρτά αντικείμενα αλλά ούτε και σε ένα υποτιθέμενο Δημιουργό, αφού την ιδιότητα αυτή την έχουν μόνο τα άτομα σαν τα πέτρινα οικοδομικά υλικά των σπιτιών. Σύμφωνα με τον Bertrand Russel (σελ.147) o Δημόκριτος είναι ο τελευταίος από τους Έλληνες φιλοσόφους που λυτρώθηκε από ένα σφάλμα που είχε μολύνει όλη τη μεταγενέστερη αρχαία και μεσαιωνική διανόηση. Στην αρχή έρχεται ο σκεπτικισμός με τους Σοφιστές, κατόπιν με το Σωκράτη έρχεται η έμφαση στην ηθική, με τον Πλάτωνα έρχεται η απόρριψη του κόσμου των αισθήσεων για χάρη του αυτοδημιούργητου κόσμου της σκέψης, και με τον Αριστοτέλη η πίστη στο σκοπό ως βασική έννοια της επιστήμης. ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΣΥΓΧΡΟΝΗ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ Το 1800 ο Dalton για να εξηγήσει τους νόμους της χημείας που ο ίδιος ανακάλυψε προτίμησε την ατομική θεωρία. Στη συνέχεια και άλλα πειράματα κατά τη διάρκεια του 19ου αιώνα φάνηκαν ότι ενίσχυαν την ατομική θεωρία πάνω στα στοιχεία που ανακαλύφθηκαν και έτσι τα έσχατα κομμάτια από τα στοιχεία ονομάστηκαν άτομα με το σκεπτικό ότι είναι αδύνατο να διαιρεθούν περαιτέρω. Αυτή την έντονη πίστη των φυσικών του 19ου αιώνα περί του άτμητου των έσχατων ποσών στα χημικά στοιχεία ήρθε να την ανατρέψει με τα αξιόλογα πειράματα των καθοδικών ακτίνων ο J.J. Thomson (1897), o οποίος στην αρχή θεωρήθηκε ως αιρετικός παρότι η ανατροπή της ιδέας του ατόμου στα χημικά στοιχεία δεν στηρίζονταν σε αμφιλεγόμενες θεωρίες αλλά στα ίδια τα πειράματα. Λίγο αργότερα και άλλα πειράματα έδειχναν ότι τα ηλεκτρόνια είναι το κοινό συστατικό όλων των χημικών στοιχείων και μάλιστα με τα πειράματα του Rutherford (1911) αποδείχθηκε περίτρανα ότι αυτά τα θεωρούμενα ως έσχατα κομμάτια της ύλης μοιάζουν με το ηλιακό σύστημα έχοντας στο κέντρο τον πυρήνα (με πρωτόνια και νετρόνια) και στις τροχιές τα ηλεκτρόνια τα οποία έδειχναν να μην διαιρούνται πια σε μικρότερα κομμάτια. Κατά συνέπεια σύμφωνα με την ατομική φιλοσοφία θα έπρεπε τα λεγόμενα άτομα των στοιχείων να χάσουν τον ατομικό χαρακτήρα, αλλά ο παραδοσιακός τρόπος σκέψης συνετέλεσε ώστε να μην αποβληθεί η ιδέα του ατόμου από τα χημικά στοιχεία με τη δικαιολογία ότι αυτά τα μικρά κομμάτια είναι οι διακριτές μονάδες της ύλης που διατηρούν τις χημικές ιδιότητες των στοιχείων. Στο μεταξύ και η νέα κβαντική φυσική του Planck (1900) έδειξε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα (ποσότητες) ενέργειας Ε = hν όπου η στροφορμή S = h/2π του φωτονίου είναι μια πολύ μικρή και αδιαίρετη ποσότητα της φύσης σε συμφωνία με την ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου. Και μάλιστα ο Bohr (1913) στηριζόμενος στις φασματικές γραμμές του υδρογόνου και χρησιμοποιώντας αυτή την αδιαίρετη ποσότητα της στροφορμής κατάφερε να αποκαλύψει στο λεγόμενο άτομο του υδρογόνου ότι η αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο δεν οδηγεί στη σύγκρουση των δυο σωματιδίων αλλά σε τροχιές του ηλεκτρονίου γύρω από το πρωτόνιο. Συγκεκριμένα βρήκε όχι μόνο την απόσταση r της μικρότερης τροχιάς του ηλεκτρονίου ( ακτίνα του Bohr r = 5,29 /1011 m), αλλά και τις αποστάσεις από τις μεγαλύτερες τροχιές των ηλεκτρονίων, αφού όλες οι τροχιές αποδείχθηκε ότι έχουν πολλαπλάσια στροφορμή του φωτονίου, L = n(h/2π), όπου n = 1,2,3…. Πέρα από αυτό και η πολύ μικρή και αδιαίρετη ποσότητα του φορτίου του ηλεκτρονίου ( -e = 1,6/1019 coulomb) που ανακαλύφθηκε από τον Millikan (1909) ενίσχυε τον κβαντικό χαρακτήρα του ηλεκτρονίου. Πραγματικά η κβαντισμένη αυτή ποσότητα φορτίου με την εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb και του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα κατά την αλληλεπίδραση με το θετικό φορτίο (+e) του πρωτονίου δίνει τη θεμελιώδη ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 13,6 eV η οποία μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου. Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι στο λεγόμενο άτομο του υδρογόνου τα πραγματικά σωματίδια που έπρεπε να ονομαστούν άτομα είναι το πρωτόνιο, το φωτόνιο και το ηλεκτρόνιο, αφού ως τώρα τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι δεν φαίνονται να διαιρούνται σε μικρότερα κομμάτια ενώ στο λεγόμενο άτομο του υδρογόνου η απόσταση ανάμεσα στον πυρήνα (πρωτόνιο ακτίνας R = 1,2/1015 m) και στο ηλεκτρόνιο μεσολαβεί μεγάλη απόσταση κενού (r = 5,29/1011m γεγονός που δικαιώνει το Δημόκριτο όχι μόνο ως προς το μεγάλο κενό που παρεμβάλλεται ανάμεσα από το πρωτόνιο και το ηλεκτρόνιο αλλά και ως προς την κίνηση, αφού το ηλεκτρόνιο στην θεμελιώδη τροχιά του αποδείχθηκε ότι κινείται με την πολύ μεγάλη ταχύτητα υ = 2,19Χ106 m/sec . Επιπλέον στο μοντέλο του Bohr όπου εφαρμόστηκαν οι νόμοι της φύσης δικαιώνουν το Δημόκριτο που ήταν αυστηρά ντετερμινιστής, αφού πίστευε ότι τα πάντα συμβαίνουν σύμφωνα με τους νόμους της φύσης. Έτσι αποκαλύφθηκε ο τρόπος σχηματισμού του λεγομένου ατόμου του υδρογόνου από τα πραγματικά ατομικά χαρακτηριστικά τόσο του ηλεκτρονίου όσο και του φωτονίου που εκπέμπεται έχοντας ενέργεια hν αφού αυτή προέρχεται από τη σχέση ΔΕ = hν. Όμως αυτή η απλή μαθηματική σχέση καθώς αποκαλύφθηκε από τον Bohr αφορά μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, ενώ αγνοείται παντελώς το έλλειμμα μάζας που μας λέει ο νόμος της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που προέβλεψε ο Δημόκριτος. Μάλιστα στην πολύ μεγάλη ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ των πυρήνων μετρήθηκε με ακρίβεια το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 το οποίο δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας(1905) το ερμήνευσε ως μετατροπή της μάζας σε ενέργεια παραβιάζοντας έτσι τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Στην πραγματικότητα, με βάση αυτούς τους δυο νόμους, η ενέργεια ΔΕ μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου, που παρουσίασα το 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics”. Σε ότι αφορά το πρωτόνιο, σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν ακόμη να πιστεύουν ότι αποτελείται μόνο από τρία κουάρκ και υποθετικά γλουόνια που πρότεινε ο Gell-Mann το 1973 στη θεωρία της Κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής. Ως γνωστό αυτή η θεωρία είναι άκυρη, επειδή αρχικά χρησιμοποιεί τη μία τριάδα των κουάρκ που καλύπτει μόνο το 1% της μάζας του πρωτονίου, αφού στα υποθετικά γκλουόνια η υποθετική ενέργειά τους δεν μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε μάζα. Κατά συνέπεια μια τέτοια δομή που ξεφεύγει από τους νόμους της φύσης που υπερασπίζονταν ο Δημόκριτος είναι άκυρη.(Invalid quantum chromodynamics). Στην πραγματικότητα τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο έχουν μέσα τους 288 κουάρκ που καλύπτουν ακριβώς τη μάζα των νουκλεονίων.(Κουάρκ μάζα).Γι αυτό άλλωστε ως τώρα όλα τα πειράματα απέτυχαν να απομονώσουν τα 288 κουάρκ που συνθέτουν τη νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων:' ' ''Πραγματικά από τότε που προτάθηκε το λαθεμένο και απλό μοντέλο των κουάρκς έχουν γίνει εκτεταμένες έρευνες για την απόδειξη της υπάρξεως των κουάρκ ως ελεύθερα σωματίδια, αλλά μέχρι στιγμής δεν έχει υπάρξει καμία αποφασιστική απόδειξη για την ύπαρξη των ελεύθερων κουάρκς. Πέρα από αυτό η παραπάνω δομή των νουκλεονίων απορρίπτει μέσω των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού όχι μόνο τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ισχυρής αλληλεπίδρασης, αλλά και τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης, αφού σύμφωνα με τους φυσικούς νόμους οι ενοποιημένες δυνάμεις είναι τρεις που δρουν από απόσταση ( Discovery of unified forces) όπως οι δυνάμεις της βαρύτητας, των ηλεκτρικών, καθώς και των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων, που ακολουθούν τους νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας όπως μας τις δίδαξαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. Και εδώ τίθεται το μέγα ερώτημα αν θα έπρεπε αυτή η αναβίωση των αιώνιων νόμων της φύσης, που δικαιώνει το μέγα Έλληνα φιλόσοφο, το Δημόκριτο, να ταξινομηθεί στο "Fandom powered by Wikia" ως ιδέα που είναι και αντικείμενο των ηλεκτρονικών παιχνιδιών. Διότι ας μην ξεχνάμε ότι το ηλεκτρονικό παιχνίδι οφείλει την ύπαρξή του στην πρόοδο των ερευνών της επιστήμης και των αιώνιων νόμων τις φύσης που δεν συμβιβάζονται με τέτοιες εφήμερες καταστάσεις.Category:Fundamental physics concepts